


Something Opens Our Wings [ART]

by babykid528



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross-post of the "Something Opens Our Wings" Pinto Big Bang Art Masterpost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Opens Our Wings [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zjofierose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Something Opens Our Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619785) by [zjofierose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose/pseuds/zjofierose). 



Hey all! Welcome to the cross-post of the [Fanart Masterpost](http://babykid528.livejournal.com/815662.html) for [zjofierose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose/pseuds/zjofierose)'s Pinto Big Bang fanfic entitled [_Something Opens Our Wings_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2619785/chapters/5842043).

 

 

>  
> 
> **Zjo's summary:** _Zee is a top-of-the-line AI who meets Chris, a religious colonialist out on his Freedom Year. Chris, never having grown up with sentient tech, is appalled at the way the Aides are treated by people and the law, and starts a one-man campaign to convince Zee that he's as much a Person as any human is. Somewhere along the way, they fall in love. The Authorities, as you might expect, Do Not Approve. This is their story._
> 
>  

* * *

 

 **I created:** a fic banner, a charcoal/pastel pencil drawing, a track cover, and an original piece of music to accompany the fic.

-

My **banner** for the fic:

-

A **Charcoal/Pastel pencil drawing** of Zee:

-

The **cover** for the love theme:

-

And, last but not least, the **originally composed love theme** entitled "[Told You You Could Feel](https://soundcloud.com/mystic-15/1-told-you-you-could-feel)" 

 

 

 

 

* * *

**  
**

**References/Inspiration/Credit:**

  * The original track "Told You You Could Feel" was inspired by Samuel Sim's track "Love Story" from the 2009 BBC adaptation of Jane Austen's Emma. ["Love Story" is track 27 on the Emma soundtrack - [it can be previewed here](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/emma-music-from-bbc-television/id340396690)]
  * The cityscape background in both the banner and the track art is actually from the Star Wars wiki. It's a visual of Coruscant created by matte artist [Yannick Dusseault](http://www.dusso.com/pages/EP3/EP3main.html) for Star Wars: Episode III. It has been edited by me.
  * The photo of Chris in the banner and track art is from the 2009 Trek Promos and belongs to Paramount, minus my editing. Specifically, the stubble. [[the original photo](http://chrispinephotos.org/displayimage.php?album=278&pid=19003#top_display_media)]
  * The photo of Zach in the banner and track art is from the 2009 Golden Globe Awards. [[the original photo](http://www.justjared.com/photo-gallery/1648201/chris-pine-zachary-quinto-golden-globes-2009-01/fullsize/)]
  * The texture in Zach's eye in the banner and track art is from AlexWolfoo's deviantart creation "[Robot Eye](http://alexwolfoo.deviantart.com/art/Robot-Eye-367471391)."
  * The charcoal drawing of "Zee" was based on [[this reference photo](https://www.wodumedia.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/10/Jude-Law-as-Gigolo-Joe-in-Warner-Brothers-A.I.-Artificial-Intelligence-2001-12.jpg)] of Gigolo Joe from A.I.




End file.
